Silence is Golden
by FlyingMintBunny579
Summary: This is a story of my OC named Atori. If nothing else, at least it kind of rhymed, right?
1. Chapter 1

_*Click*_

A door opened to reveal two figures, both of which entering the room side by side, "This will be the room you'll be living in while you attend this academy." Goodwitch stated. It was a cozy little room, In the far corner was a single bed with a red cover, directly next to it was a small drawer with a lamp resting on top of it. Cabinets and dressers sparsely placed about the room. There was a ceiling fan, the switch to which she flicked on, lighting up the room. Two small windows were present on one wall, the blinds open and curtains drawn.

A boy no taller than Goodwitch, stepped into the middle of the room, inspecting the room. Placing two of his bags on the floor, along with another much smaller one on a small dresser. He went about checking the walls and furniture. Satisfied with his search, he turned back to Goodwitch. She raised a brow, "Nothing wrong with the room is there?" He shook his head, perhaps a bit dusty, but he could deal with it. He looked over to the window, the sun was already beginning to set at this very moment.

'So pretty...' Atori thought, relaxed by the sight. Though the windows themselves could stand to be a bit bigger...

"Well if everything is in order, I'll be taking my leave now." Goodwitch said, making her way to the door. Letting out a noise of affirmation, Atori proceeded to begin unpacking his belongings. Glynda walked to the door, stopping just at the doorway,

"Oh, and Atori?" Glynda said, causing Atori to turn his head towards her in response.

"Goodnight." She said, smiling softly at the boy. Atori returned the gesture with small smile of his own, waving goodbye to her. Glynda proceeded through the door, closing it with a quiet click. Atori returned to the task of unpacking his belongings, storing them in the places he deemed appropriate.

After he'd finished, he changed into some nightwear and went to his bed. He laid down facing the small bag, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**So because that was the shortest prologue in the history of ever, I decided to add a nice little character sheet.**

**Atori Kumanii**

**Age**: 17

**Species**: Bear Faunas

**Height**: 5'7

**Weight**: 136 pounds

**Appearance**: Atori is a slimly built boy, with a thin face to match. He has sky blue hair that ends in relatively short, messy locks surrounding his face. He has a part in his bangs slightly off to his left hand side, leaving his forehead visible. His ears were mostly visible, revealing earrings shaped like a plus colored in a shiny gold. On top of his head were two round ears, matching his hair in color. He has gray eyes and pale skin. His neutral expression is generally relaxed yet wary of his surroundings, though his eyes in particular seem to be have a permanently penetrating gaze about them.

His casual wear consisted of a slate gray collared, sleeveless button-up that reached to just below his hips. This was worn over a light gray long sleeved shirt. Around his waist was a belt with two brown pouches. A second strap was also hooked to the belt so that Atori can strap his puppet should he need both hands for a task. He wore a pair of well fitting dark slate gray pants. On his hands were a pair of silvery fingerless gloves, matching the color of his boots that ended above his calves.

Should he be expecting to go on a mission, he'll wear a carmine red cloak with a gold button and strap keeping each side secured together.

**Personality Traits**:

Atori- Extremely quiet, rather shy, helpful, kind, patient, protective

Atori's speaking puppet- Outspoken, bold, helpful, slightly brash

**Physical/Combat Abilities**:

General Desc.- Being of pure bear faunas lineage, Atori possessed an impressive aptitude of strength and durability. As far as agility went, Atori could generally manage his way around multiple combatants. Any bullets or small projectiles would be easily taken care of by his aura. His ability to plan out an attack was not one of his strong points, preferring to leave such tasks up to others.

Semblance of Unmatched Strength- Receiving this gift from his mother's side of the family, this semblance allows Atori to increase his already impressive strength to levels near impossible to measure. Naturally, with this power came a severe counter measure. Should Atori ever allow his strength to reach said levels his body will undergo severe trauma consisting of, but not limited to: broken bones, bursting veins and capillaries, complete shutdown of certain bodily functions, and probably his own demise.

To do everything possible to prevent these very real scenario's, Atori infused various pieces of clothing with dust and runes that both quelled his ability and also improved his body's fortification. These pieces of clothing consisted of his boots, gloves, and his button-up.

Forms of Training- Because his strength was so naturally disproportionate, Atori decided to focus mainly on flexibility and how he could position himself to exert the most amount of force possible in each of his strikes. Naturally, Tae Kwon Do, seemed like the best option to start. After the couple of years it took to earn his black belt, he moved on to what his teacher recommended he should learn: Wing Chun. It was described to him as an art of delivering multiple strikes using various parts of the body. This was meant to wear down an opponent over time, but in the hands of Atori, someone of immense raw power, could prove positively devastating. Oh, and it did by the way.

Rift-Maker- Atori's weapon of choice, Rift-Maker is a multi-use tonfa. As the name implies, Rift-Maker was designed to put be able to put Atori in a position in which he could affectively employ his powerful hand-to-hand combat skills. On the side closest to the handle was a hook that could be launched and retracted in quick succession, should he find himself in need of a quick escape. Rift-Maker could also be folded to form a pistol that fed off of his massive supply of aura.

**Mental State**: Atori, despite the fact that he depended on a puppet for any actual communication, was a very level-headed individual. Perfectly capable of keeping calm under most circumstances. The actual reason as to why Atori depended on his puppet was due to his own extreme shyness.

**Special Trait(s)**:

Atori's Personal Lorax- True to the preceding joke, this puppet speaks for Atori in nearly all situations. Atori, when outside of his place of living, can nearly always be found with this hand puppet with him in some fashion. On occasion, even he'll be found holding a conversation with it himself, though it's mostly grunts on his part. At the moment, Atori has yet to give said puppet a name, despite how long he's had it **(A/N: Mayhaps someone could suggest one?)**. This puppet lacks a lower half to make room for Atori's hand. It's mouth and arm's seem to move around of their own accord, it's mouth in particular opening and closer as a person's would.

It's hair is similar to Atori's, but with a darker shade of blue, as well as a part in it's bangs that was closer to the center. The hair on either side of it's head was braided, ending much longer than any other part of his hair. It has blank blue eyes angled along with it's eyebrows in an everlasting irritated expression. It's mouth is indefinitely down turned, baring it's pointy teeth at all times for everyone to see. Overall, it was cartoonish, lacking features such as a nose or any other or ears. It's dressed in a white tunic with a small plus in the center. More or less to cover Atori's hand, it also wears a cape slightly longer than it's tunic.

It's more likely than not that whether Atori actually controls the puppet or if it has a mind of it's own will come into question occasionally.

**(A/N: I'm sure more will be added as time goes on.)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning at the academy of Beacon. Atori's left eye peeked open to see... nothing but a blurred mess of color. Well alright then, let's give that a second. Eventually, at the center of the blur, his alarm clock took shape. After a bit of squinting, he could more or less make out the time, it being about 7:30. Stretching and letting out a quiet yawn, he decided to go back to sleep.

Though apparently, not everyone in the room shared the same opinion.

*CLANG CLANG CLANG*

Atori immeadiately shot up out of the bed... and fell right on the floor. Rolling over to his stomach and crouching to his knees, his gray eyes quickly darted around the room. His gaze soon locked onto the culprit. He looked to the dresser placed next to his bed, only to find his puppet with two small brass cymbals somehow secured in either one of it's pointed stubs for hands.

Atori could do nothing more than stare pointedly at the puppet. It's response was to stare right back at him. Neither moved for nearly a minute, until Atori sighed, and stood up. He walked to the dresser on the other side of his bed, and grabbed his clothes. Having all his necessary garments, he stepped into the bathroom. Going through his daily routine of showering, drying, and brushing his teeth, he left the bathroom after he finished. When he returned to his bed to make it up, he found his puppet lying on his pillow with it's arms somewhat outstretched, gesturing to be picked up.

Atori picked up the puppet, fastening it onto his belt. After a minute of taking care of his bed, he was smoothing out his blanket when-

*click*

His door opened to reveal Glynda Goodwitch, her scroll held in her arms as she stepped in to the room. Atori looked to where she stood while placing his puppet on his hand, and made his way to her.

"Hey Glynda, whatcha doin' here? Don't you have like, teacher things to do?" The puppet said, it's curious tone of voice betraying it's mildly irritated expression.

"Just checking up on you, it'd be quite dissapointing if you were to be late on your 1st day after all." Glynda said, taking slow steps around the room.

In response to this, both Atori and his puppet placed their respective hands/stubs at their hips. "What are you implying exactly? I'm old enough to get up by myself, aren't I?"

Glynda raised a brow at their antics. "Generally, yes you are." She said, causing Atori to and his puppet to relax. "But not always." Glynda added with a small smirk.

"Hey! I'm just now starting school here! I don't need this kind of negativity in my life right now!" The puppet spoke, waving his arms all about the place. Atori, throughout the conversation, opted to look between Glynda and his puppet as they spoke.

"Ah, of course not. Well I better be on my way then." Glynda said, walking towards the door. "Oh, and don't forget, when were in class" She adjusted her glasses for effect, "It's Ms. Goodwitch." And with that she left the room, leaving Atori with a fond smile.

"Still as professional as ever." The puppet said, Atori humming in agreeance. Clipping his hand puppet to his belt once more, he decided that he should go get some breakfast from the cafeteria.

Ruby was conflicted. She was currently walking around her room, debating internally on what she should do. Yesterday, Ruby had been looking around the academy for one Ms. Goodwitch to ask some questions about the days class. When she had finally come across the teacher, Ruby saw that she was leading around a boy carrying bags in her dorms hallway. The pair stopped at a door not far from her own room before entering, leaving Ruby by herself, progress stumped by her own curiosity.

Who was that boy? Was he a new student to the academy? Ruby couldn't recall seeing him before this point in time, but it seemed a bit strange for someone to join in the middle of the year. He certainly had a distinct look about him with the light blue hair and what she believed to be earrings, though she was a bit far away to be sure.

As Ruby continued pacing about the room, a certain heiress couldn't help but grow more annoyed by the second.

"Ruby, could you stop that?" Weiss asked, bits of irritation surfacing in her question. Ruby, caught off guard by the question, promptly eeped and turned towards Weiss.

"Sorry Weiss, just thinking about stuff." Ruby said, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Well do you think you could think while sitting down?" Weiss replied, her tone becoming a bit snarky.

Ruby's shoulders slumped in response, her head hanging a bit. "Ah... I'm sorry for bothering you."

Needless to say, Weiss instantly regretted her actions towards her partner. Weiss sighed, "...What were you thinking about?"

Ruby, to nobodys surprise, immediately brightenend up at the chance to vent her thoughts. "Well, you know how Ms. Goodwitch gave us that assignment last week?" Ruby said, trying to jog Weiss' memory.

"You mean the one you never turned in?" Weiss responded, raising an eyebrow out of amusement as Rubys cheeks flushed pink and pouted.

"That's not important!" Ruby yelled, waving her arms up and down in exasperation. "What's important is who I saw with Ms. Goodwitch." After regaining her composure, Ruby told Weiss of the boy who was following their teacher to a room just down the hall, carrying bags with him. Whether or not he was still there or not, Ruby couldn't say for sure, but if she had to guess...

As Weiss listened to Ruby, there was one question that wouldn't stop bugging her. "Why does it matter? He's probably just a student that's joined later in the year." Weiss just couldn't quite grasp why it mattered to Ruby as much as it did. Was she really just captivated by his appearance alone? Did he remind her of someone she knew as a child? Weiss had no idea.

After hearing her question, Ruby stopped her pacing. After thinking about it herself for a moment, she had no idea why she cared at all really. She knew absolutely nothing about him. He seemed like a nice enough person, but looks could be decieving. All this pent up curiosity, and she didn't even know his name.

About another minute passed until Weiss called out, "Ruby?" She jumped with a start at her name being called.

Ruby simply sighed and headed towards the door, "I think I'm gonna go get breakfast now." Weiss responded that she would follow after soon.

Closing the door, Ruby headed down the hallway, her head downturned as she walked. With her mind being elsewhere, Ruby never noticed the blue haired boy kneeling just around the corner, tieing his boot. Well, until she tripped over him that is, both of them falling flat to the ground. As Ruby gathered her bearings, she found herself with her hands on either side of someones head.

This person in particular had gray eyes, both eyebrows furrowed together. His skin was rather fair, though at the moment his face was a bit pink. It took Ruby a few seconds longer to realize who this boy was exactly. As she did, she could really only think of one thing to do.

"Uh... hi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Atori had not expected for this situation to arise. This being evident by his overall flustered appearance, completed by his partially flushed cheeks. His mouth was drawn in a thin line, his eyes locked onto the girl above him. At the most, he seemed mildly surprised on the outside, inside was another story entirely. Atori was in a bit of a panic, you see. Ever since he was a child, Atori generally had a difficult time conversing with new people, his quiet nature being a major wall at such a young age. Not to mention, most kids didn't really care to speak to a boy with a puppet. Not to say he had no friends at all. In fact, the few that had, he held quite dearly to his heart. It was because of these difficulties that he joined Beacon as late in the year as he did in the year.

Thankfully, the girl soon scrambled away, spouting apologies profusely. Atori stood back up and quickly reached for his puppet to reply, the girl had yet to cease stammering words. After a moment of calming himself, Atori began speaki-... you already know the deal.

Atori's puppet began waving its arms, trying to get the girls attention, "Hey hey hey!" This worked eventually, as she stopped to watch the puppets actions.

"Are you okay?" The puppet questioned, its concerned inflection betraying the puppets irked expression.

It certainly seemed peculiar to Ruby, a boy communicating with a puppet. As Ruby began to blank out again, the puppet went right up to Ruby, and began to tap her face with its stubs.

Ruby squeaked, jumped back, replying that she was fine. Soon after she calmed down, Ruby took a second to look at the boy.

He had slightly mussed, bright blue hair with two furry, round ears sitting on top of his head. A look of attentive curiosity in his eyes. He didn't seem to have his weapon on him at the moment, as far as Ruby could tell anyways. Thankfully, he didn't seem upset in any fashion, to Ruby's relief. Another thing she noticed was that he was only slightly taller than herself, maybe as tall as Yang?

"H-hi! My name's Ruby! What's yours?" With a nervous smile on her face, Ruby reached out her hand, signifying a handshake.

Atori shook her hand hesitantly, "I'm Atori." The puppet replied, waving 'hello' to her.

At this point, Ruby couldn't help but look between Atori and his puppet. Every time the puppet spoke, Atori's lips stayed perfectly still.

"...Is there something on my face?" The puppet asked, both Atori and it quickly wiping at their mouths.

Ruby couldn't help but begin to giggle at their actions, surprising the duo. After Ruby quieted down, she began scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "Anyways, I'm really sorry for bumping into you before..." Ruby had originally hoped to meet the boy named Atori on better terms, but she'd just have to make the best of this situation.

"Eh, it's no big deal." The puppet shrugged, nobody got hurt so it's not like it was a big deal right?

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief, "That's goo-" Suddenly a growl rang out from Ruby. Or more specifically, her stomach. Needless to say, Ruby covered her stomach, a dark blush staining her cheeks.

Raising an eyebrow, Atori proceeded to ask, "Are you hungry or something? I was going to get breakfast just now, you can come if you want." Atori decided it was best to try and not to acknowledge her accidental outburst.

"U-uh yeah, thanks." Ruby was grateful for Atori not mentioning anything.

And with that said, Atori and Ruby made their way down the hall, headed towards the cafeteria, with high hopes on having a delicious breakfast.

~Time Skip~

Atori and Ruby were currently sitting at the same table, both of them enjoying a stack of pancakes. Ruby with syrup and strawberries, Atori with a small dipping cup of honey. Both of them were quietly enjoying their food, occasionally sipping from their respective mugs of milk.

Soon enough, they were joined by third party. With her mouth half full of pancakes, Ruby swallowed and looked up to see- "Weiss? What took ya so long?"

"I did say I was coming down soon didn't I?" Weiss said, sitting down next Ruby with her own plate of pancakes.

"So Ruby..." Weiss began, looking towards Atori, who was currently drinking his milk while looking at the two huntresses.

"Yeah?" Ruby asked, turning to Weiss.

Pointing at Atori, Weiss asked, "Who is this boy your sitting with?"

As Ruby began to explain the situation, Atori kept on eating, watching the two converse with each other. It was obvious that they knew one another, were they on a team together? Possibly, but Atori wasn't keen on interrupting their conversation at the moment.

"What do you mean you fell on him!?" Weiss demanded, shaking Ruby by her shoulders.

"I said it was an accident!" Yelled Ruby, trying to remove Weiss' hands.

Atori, in an attempt to mellow out the situation, donned his trusty puppet.

"Why are you both being so loud?"

* * *

**Quick A/N Note-**

**I'd just like to thank the two people (at the time this has been posted anyways) that have taken the time to review my story. It's greatly appreciated along with the follows/favorites.**

**Also, while I currently have no pairings planned at the moment, if you'd like to see one/some in particular, please tell me so. Unless of course you just want Atori to be forever alone. That'd be kinda funny actually...**

**Regardless, I would gladly welcome any ideas for future chapters.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Four score and and 47 bajillion years ago, I published a story. A story, in which, some nerd and his puppet were introduced into the world of RWBY. Due to the idea of said story festering in my mind for the longest of times, I decided to type my thoughts out, and for whatever, reason post them. With no real intention to make much of it, mind you. When it comes to giving/putting effort into things, I'm not particularly well off.**

**And it is because of this (painfully obvious) fact, I've decided to do my best to get chapters out on a more consistent basis. However, I make no promises so as to not disappoint anyone. You mean far too much to me to do that to you (babeh come back, oooohh~...).**

**With all that said, shall we go for a quick read?**

* * *

Needless to say, Atori immediately regretted drawing attention to himself. On one hand, there was Ruby. A sweet, nice, and overall pleasant person to be around. To be honest, it wasn't her staring at him that was bringing him such an unpleasant feeling.

That seemed to be mostly Weiss' doing.

Ah yes, the ice princess, that Ruby had briefly mentioned to him on their way to the cafeteria. If nothing else, she was certainly living up to the given title. With her eyes slightly narrowed, thin brows furrowed, and mouth set into a clearly displeased frown, most likely from being interrupted. If nothing else, he could spare Ruby from her chilling stare. Though, chances are, Ruby was probably used to this by now.

After a few tense moments, Weiss sighed, relaxing her posture. While reaching for her glass of milk, she spoke, "So no one was hurt then?".

She looked to Ruby for confirmation, who rapidly shook her head 'no'. She then looked to Atori, who, while stuffing his puppet back to it's perch below his own head, smiled slightly and gave a thumbs up. Seems Ruby was right when she said Weiss was much better with talking

And with that, everything went back to being serene. Atori finished his breakfast, and decided to leave the cafeteria to explore the school. Waving goodbye to Ruby and Weiss, Atori dumped his tray and walked out.

* * *

As Atori made his way towards the exit, Ruby looked onto Atori, waving back to him. Weiss couldn't help but notice Ruby's gaze follow him right out the exit. When he was gone, Ruby turned back to her food, seemingly a bit downtrodden at the boys absence.

Weiss raised an eyebrow at her partners actions, perhaps a bit of teasing was in order? "What's the matter Ruby? Sad to see him go?" a smile/smirk on her face.

Ruby's cheeks immediately puffed out, turning a deep pink in the process.

"WEISS!"

* * *

Atori was currently walking down the hallways of Beacon, with a leisurely pace, he decided to take in his surroundings. So far, the hallways were quite spick and span, no signs of dirt or grime anywhere on any of the gray walls or on the floor. Despite the amount of students that were apparently attending this year, it was quite quiet at the moment.

Well, until he heard someone cry out in the following hallway. Making a more brisk pace to the next hallway, what Atori found made his brow furrow. What he'd come across was a group of four boys, varying in sizes, surrounding one, much smaller girl. He couldn't quite make out a face past the group around her.

To be honest, Atori wasn't entirely sure how he should approach the situation. He couldn't imagine he could threaten them off without a scuffle, what with his overall non-threatening appearance. Not to mention Archibald wasn't particularly scary either.

Even if he DID go for a brawl, he'd undoubtedly get in trouble during the process (whether it be with the actual fight, or with Goodwitch), but far more importantly, the girl could get involved, or even get hurt herself.

That was simply not an option.

After a quick debate, Atori decided threatening with trouble by way of Beacons authority as opposed to violence from him would be the best option. Perhaps if he was lucky, a teacher would notice the situation and right it themselves. If nothing else, surely their attention would focus in on him instead of her, right?

Placing his puppet on his hand, Atori walked towards the tallest boy, he seemed to be the leader of their group. Walking up behind him, Atori poked his back with his off hand. When he turned around, Atori brought Archie up to be level with his own head, both of whom looked up at the far taller boy.

For a moment, both Atori and Archie were locked into a staring contest with one of the offenders. The one in particular had brown-orangish hair and his narrowed, indigo eyes. What seemed to stand out the most was his look of contempt and annoyance towards himself. The other boy was the first to break the silence.

"What do you want freak?" The boy asked spitefully, drawing the attention of his friends. Atori smiled inwardly, so far so good...

"What are you doing picking on her?" Archie replied, stubs firmly placed at it's sides. Unfortunately, this wasn't the best choice of words, as the boy smirked and turning away from, back towards the girl. it seemed despite having all eyes on himself, the girl couldn't quite find an exit.

Well this wasn't quite working out how he'd hoped it would.

"Hey Cardin!" Said one of smaller boys, grabbed the girls arm and pushed her towards, who he now knew as, Cardin. Cardin caught the girl, placing his hands on either of her shoulders, the smirk still present on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, you mean her?" Cardin asked rhetorically, placing the girl in between the two of them. With the girl now in plain view, he could see clearly she had brown hair, along with two equally brown rabbit ears atop her head. She looked quite fearful at the moment, Atori noted.

So that was their game, wasn't it? Bullying others for no other reason than because they exist, and they just so happened to be a bit different as well. Now, Atori wasn't really one to make assumptions, but his common sense was proving to be quite glaring.

Atori looked from the girl back up to Cardin, his eyes exposing he was getting riled up. Cardin's smirk only got bigger.

"What's the matter? Were just hanging out, right Velvet?" Cardin asked, beginning to pull on Velvet's ear. Well that certainly confirmed his suspicions, didn't it? After a small squeak from poor Velvet, Atori decided he couldn't wait any longer.

Quickly reaching for the offending hand, Atori gripped Cardin's wrist firmly. Once again, there gazes were locked, Cardin looking quite upset at the interference, Atori looking more over displeased then anything. Atori's grip quickly got tighter, until Cardin grimaced, finally letting go off Velvets ear.

As Cardin began to rub his pained wrist, Atori took the opportunity to move Velvet behind himself, blocking view of her. All the while, the rest of Cardin's group quickly made there next to him, doing there best to intimidate the two faunas.

The following seconds grew to be quite tense. Slowly the Cardin and his goons began encroaching upon Atori and Velvet, the latter of whom began stepping back in response.

Thankfully, something good decided to happen.

_*Briiiiiiiing!*_

Ah, the academy's bell. Never in the entirety of his life, had Atori been so thankful for potentially being late to class. Cardin glared at Atori one last time, before walking past him, followed closely by his group.

Once they seemed to have left the immediate area, Atori turned to Velvet; who in turn, was looking to him as well. Bringing his puppet up, Atori began a conversation.

"Hey, uh, you okay?"


End file.
